


24  - Overprotective

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [24]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Laura Barton is Barney's Wife, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Thor and Clint over the years."(...)They fell in love with each other nearly 10 years ago. It's a long time for a human person, but barely more than the blink of an eye for a demigod.Time is a construct, but that still doesn't make it stop. The two of them have talked about this before.(...)"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	24  - Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> This is part twenty-four of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego
> 
> Happy Holidays everbody, and thank you for whoever read any part of this little project ♥

**24 – Overprotective**

It's early in the morning, and the upstate facility lies there in silence. Clint is awake, however, curled against Thor, who is fast asleep but holding on just a little too tight. Clint let's him – he knows that he is terrified of losing another loved one, so he holds on as if he was about to disappear, too.

Gently, Clint brushes his fingers through the long, matted strands of hair, detangling whatever knots he can without waking Thor up. Both of them have trouble sleeping, and he's glad he finds at least a little bit of rest. Thinking back to how it all started, to how _they_ started, feels like a completely different life.

*+~

They fell in love with each other nearly 10 years ago. It's a long time for a human person, but barely more than the blink of an eye for a demigod.

Time is a construct, but that still doesn't make it stop. The two of them have talked about this before.

The first time has been after a battle, and Thor... The best way to describe it would be simply him being overprotective because that's what it comes down to, even though it's a bit more complicated than that.

He had cut off a threat while they fought in a battle, something that Clint would have been easily capable of handling himself. Clint is annoyed, but writes it off as a one-time thing. Except it keeps happening. By the end of the day, he's no longer annoyed but truly pissed off.

When they're back in the tower and in private, he confronts Thor about he and may or may not explode a little bit.

Thor lets him rant, until Clint stops on his own, blurting out,

“What is even going on, why the fuck are you doing this? You've never doubted me before!”

He is confused, angry and hurt. He's not sure how or why this happened. But Thor looks more and more upset, and what even is happening?

Then Thor motions for him to sit down with him, and he explains.

Human lifespans are painfully short compared to his and he knows he will long outlive Clint, has known this from the start, even before there was anything romantic between them. But it scares him, and he does not wish for this time to come sooner than it needs to.

“I apologize for making you think I'd doubt you. This was never my intention, it's just that I care very deeply for you and do not wish any harm upon you, my love. You are a capable warrior and very much able to fight for yourself – I've always known this, and that has not changed. But my fear of losing you has clouded my judgment today, and for this I am sorry.”

It takes all the rest of his anger out of Clint, and it leaves him speechless for a moment. This wasn't what he'd expected. Slowly, he reaches out for the other man, and they slide into an embrace, holding on tight.

“I'm sorry I didn't realize this.” Clint admits, and presses a soft kiss onto his lips before pulling him close again.

*+~

Over the years, the topic comes up every now and again. After close calls on the battlefield, or in the dead of night when thoughts run wild and keep them awake.

After Ultron, they get separated. A lot if things happen, and then half of every living beings get snapped out of existence.

Even after years with very limited contact, their feelings for each other are the same. After grueling uncertainty if the other was even still alive, they meet again to prepare for a fight like never before.

That first night in private quarters after such a long time, they hold each other close and it is a tearful night. They have changed, life has been cruel to both of them, but the love is still there, and so is the support. They have lost most others.

Asgard is destroyed, and it's only survivors have relocated to earth, trying to build a new life here. Thor struggles with this, having lost family, friends and his home. The failure against Thanos the first time stings deep, keeps him awake at night if he doesn't drink himself stupid before the thoughts get too much.

Barney, Laura and their kids have all disintegrated to ashes, and it leaves Clint to five long years of pain and loneliness. While he is on the run all over the world, slaughtering mafia bosses and drug cartel leaders, Thor hides in Norway and attempts to drink his sorrows away.

Then their ways cross again, and although they are changed people, both in a physical and emotional sense, the love is still there.

It doesn't matter that they feel more broken than whole these days, it doesn't matter that Clint aged beyond his years, or that Thor has grown softer, his body no longer in peak condition. They love each other in any way, shape or form, and that knowledge helps them mastering the worse days. Because lately, every day is a bad day.

Sometimes, one of them is too exhausted from sadness to even get out of bed for days. If there is any strength left, the other helps them shower, eat and take care of themselves.

Other days, neither of them has the energy to do so, and then it's all they can do to hold onto each other, for as long as they have.


End file.
